Internet social networks have become a ubiquitous phenomenon. Social networks allow an internet user to create an account and a user profile, often for free, and interact with other users of the social network. A social network user can gain access to the profile of another user by requesting to add him or her as a friend. Once approved, the “friendship” typically gives both users access to each other's profiles and the content posted on them. Friends' posts may appear as news stories in each other's news feeds, and friends can usually comment on each other's news stories. Social network users typically seek to assemble a group of friends or followers with whom they interact. Frequently, most information on a user's profile is only accessible to the user's friends.
As the users of social network generate content and engage in activity, they come to be perceived by other users in certain ways. Some users may generate content that is seen as insightful or interesting. Other users may generate content that is seen as inane or irrelevant. Users may generate content and engage in activity that reflects their interests. Thus, a user's reputation amongst his fellow users may be based on the content he generates and the activity he engages in. Users may be perceived positively or negatively by fellow users, or they may come to be known as experts or enthusiasts in certain fields. In addition, users may be likely to form friendships with like-minded users who share their views and interests.